User blog:RedMouse/Chips in detail
Chips(Mostly from a PvP point of view, but some general info aswell) You start the game with one chipslot, but can buy more for gold and mithrils. This is a good investment, because some of the bonuses are extremely usefull. A downside to chips, early on, is their cost. Greens will cost you 15.000 gold, Blues 50.000, purples 500.000 and orange can only be bought with mithrils, 1440 - 1600 of em, depending on if your getting a discount. These can at times be found in the secret STORE, but due to their cost you should NEVER buy one without carefull consideration. Chips, in detail. These come in the same qualities as the other equipment, but unlike the other equipment, the two best versions are only available in stores. The regular store will offer green, blue and purple, while the secret STORE will offer blue, purple and orange. Chips can hold some very practical mods - only available on this itemtype. Below is a list of the available chips, names, effects and quality, followed by a discussion of worth and use. Finally a few chipcombo suggestions. NAME. EFFECT. QUALITY. White. Green. Blue. Purple. Orange. Luck, Rarity drop. 4% 16% 36% 64% 100% Flash, Run Speed. 4% 6% 9% 13% 18% Dhole, Damage. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Crit, Crit chance. 1% 3% 6% 10% 15% Deadly, Crit damage. 4% 12% 24% 40% 60% Barbarous, Melee Dam. 10% 30% 60% 100% 150% Festinate, Firerate. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Clip, Mag size. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Agile, Reload speed. 2% 8% 18% 32% 50% Gekko, Ammo regen. 1% 2% 3% 4% 5% Elemental, Ele chance. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Rocky, Shock reduc. 4% 12% 24% 40% 60% OPOS, Accuracy. 4% 16% 36% 64% 100% Handy, Recoil reduc. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Immunity, All Res. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Anti-(X), Specific Res. 3% 9% 18% 30% 45% Metallic, Dam reduc. 1% 4% 9% 16% 25% Tough, Armor increase. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Ghost, Immunity chance. 1% 3% 6% 10% 15% Vital, HP incr. 4% 16% 36% 64% 100% Timely, Arm rep del. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Winged, Arm rep rate. 2% 6% 12% 20% 30% Healing, HP regen. 4 12 24 40 60 Duckula, Dam to HP. 1% 2% 3% 4% 5% Allmost all chips can benefit you in PvP, except Luck, which grants you increased chance of rarer items, none of which will drop during PvP. Some chips, however, will benefit you significantly more than others. I will try to sort the chips in order of relevance, as best I can, after which are very usefull, usefull and barely/rarely usefull, with a short comment after each. (Ive listed them after the benefit they do to the casual PvPer. Some effects are more, or less, important if two elite PvPers face eachother) The very usefulls(in random order): Flash, movement speed. Gets you were you want to go faster than those who hasnt got one, enableing you to select where to engage the enemy or bypass them. Allows u to outdistance melee attackers, kiting and backpedalling with greater effect. If using melee attack it lets you close the gap quickly. On a sidenote, this chip seems to affect, not only runspeed, but also general sensitivity. Took me awhile to ajust to aim moving around faster. Effect unique to chipslot(snipers and engineers can get skills granting a temporary speedboost) Dhole, additional overall damage. Selfevident really; higher damageoutput, shorter fights, with a higher likelyhood of you not being the one suffering a respawn. Metallic, Damage reduction. Reduces all damage delt to you, base, elemental, shockwave and melee. Unlike Tough chip, which only increases your armor, Damage reduction lowers damage eating away your healthpool aswell as damage done to your shield. Effect unique to chipslot(engineers can get a skill granting temporary damage reduction after a kill, this skill stacks with damage reduction) Rocky, Shockwave reduction. Probably the most underestimated chip in PvP. RPGs does area of effect-/splashdamage. This damage is delt in "shockwaves" and shockwave reduction does what it promises - reduces the ammount of damage you recieve from RPGs by a %. Effect unique to chipslot(soldiers can ad similar effect with skills, this skill stacks with shockwave reduction) The allmost very usefulls(some of these can belong in "The very usefulls" depending on the situation) Vital, increases healthpool. As mentioned in the section on nanoshield/armor, life is generally speaking less important than shieldvalue/armor, because the last reduces incomming damage while up, something the healthpool doesnt. That being said, when you run out of life, well, you die.. Barbarous, increases melee damage. If focussing on melee attack, this chip can give you a healthy boost to your outgoing damage; higher damageoutput, faster blablabla. Some will argue, quite vigorously, that this belong under "Very usefulls", HUMBUG, says I! While the damageincrease is significant, you also depend heavily on being able to soak up damage while using melee attack as main damagedealer, and with high melee % on grenade and weapon(and skills for soldier), Id argue you benefit more from chips granting you survivability. Tough, increases shield/armorvalue. Though the increase given, is much smaller than Vital chip, your shield decrease the damage taken by attack. Generally speaking, the higher your base shieldvalue is compared to healthpool, the better the reason for choosing Tough chip over Vital. Metallic, which reduces damage taken to both shield and health, is therefor superior to either. Ghost, chance of immunity to damage. Though I havent tested this chip during PvP, it should logically decrease the ammount of damage you take by up to 15%(legendary/orange). This is quite alot when added to other damagenegating effects from skills, chips and armor. Effect is unique to chipslot(engineers can increase chance of immunity via skills by an additional 5%) Festinate, increases rate of fire(untested). When shooting weapons which either has a low recoileffect, or is less affected by it, this chip grants you a higher damageoutput because you can fire more projectiles. You will probably benefit the most from it with weapons such as RPGs, shotguns and automatic weapons in close combat, where accuracy wont be an issue. Being able to fire quickly with a sniperrifle on full zoom, doesnt help you much if recoil makes your weapon inaccurate. The usefulls(again, some might be more or less usefull in certain situations) Crit, increased chance of critical hit(untested). I think this chip might be usefull if combined with a weapon, which mods gives it a big boost to critical damage. Im not a numbercruncher though, so giving you specifics on benefits is beyond my ability. Deadly, increased critical damage(untested). Some players have the impression that the crit dam bonus from grenades somehow affects weapon crit damage - it does not. The crit dam increase on chip however, should stack with both weapon and grenade, whichever you use. More added overall damage. OPOS, increased accuracy. If using a weapon like the shotgun, which normally has a very wide spread on its shots, the added accuracy from these chips gives you a much tighter killzone on your crosshairs, which again grants you efficiency at a greater range than otherwise viable. This chip increases in effectiveness the better you are at aiming and firing your weapon. Immunity(?), increased resistance to all elements. Most weapons dealing elemental damage, are weaker than the weapons dealing high base damage, so using a chipslot on resistance to elements seems foolish. The exception to this is weapons dealing nanodamage, or atleast NanoRPGs and -grenades, which deals a very large ammount of instant damage to your shield/armor, and a brief DoT(damage over time) keeping your shield down. There will be situations where nanoresistance will save you, but in my oppinion, they dont occur often enough to justify using a chipslot on resistance. Anti-(X), Increased resistance to a specific element. Read the above. (It might be viable, with 4 open chipslots, to make a very tough fighter based on resistances and damage reduction/shockwave reduction, but most competent opponents are not basing their damageoutput on one source alone, so being immune to both standard and nanobased RPG attacks, will leave you very voulnerable to damage from sniperrifles, shotguns, melee, etc.. (I gotta say its an interesting idea, especially on soldiers who offers many skills granting added survivability) Timely, decreases armor repair delay(Untested). Repair delay is the ammount of time it takes your shield to start repairing/refilling, after having been hit. If you are hit within this delay, it will restart the count. This chip will make your delay significantly shorter, so you dont need to evade fire for too long, but compared to chips of a more offensive nature, or directly damagenegating for that matter, its not too good. Winged, increases armor repair rate. Selfevident - the speed with which your shield repairs itself after delay is over. Clip, increases magazin capacity. The effect in itself is very usefull ofcourse, but when you have to sacrifice the damage or survivability other chips offers, its hard to make a solid argument for choosing this, most encounters will be over before you run out of ammo. The exception to this might be for RPGusers who can struggle with a small clip capacity. Handy, reduces weapons recoil. Recoil is the expanding of your crosshairs when shooting. This indicates how inaccurate your weapon is becomming with every shot you fire. The chip lessens this effect allowing you to fire with standard accuracy faster than youd otherwise be able to. The barely/rarely usefulls. Agile, increases reload speed. Not worth sacrificing damage or survivability to shorten a reload you mostly do between fights anyway. Gekko, replentish ammunition. With a few ammunition exstensions for your main and secondary weapon, you wont need this chip, because 95%(or more) of the matches will be over before you run out of lead, or you can refill after death. The ammunition type your most likely to run out of, is grenades, and the chip wont replentish those. Elemental, increased chance of elemental effect. This chip appears to be obsolete. As far as I know, weapons with elemental damage, trigger their bonus at a rate of 100% as it is. If this had increased the damage caused my the elemental effect instead, it would have been very handy if you were using mainly a Nanodamage weapon. Healing, increases healing rate. This is a fairly unbalanced effect. The healing doesnt scale with your level or that of the equipment, the same way healthpool, armorvalue or weapons basedamage does. This means that if you play PvP at level 1, you get the same regen count as you get at level 25. Getting 100 health points per second at level 1, with a total healthpool of 400, is wildly disproportionate to getting 100 health points per second when you are level 25 and have a healthpool of 5000. For some reason the devs didnt choose to go with % of total health regenerated within a certain timespan. (At higher levels I completely ignore regen and substitute it with healthpacks, but at low levels, regen combined with health increase % from grenade/armor will make you damn near immortal) Duckula, converts % of damage done to health. For the vast majority this chip is barely usefull. If your shield is down and your fighting on health alone, chances are you will lose the confrontation. Your better off using chips that increases damage output or negates incomming damage before it depletes your shield. A possible exception to this is for Medics who have skills that can increase the damage converted to life. Effect unique to chipslot(Medics have a skill which offers a similar effect). Combo suggestions. If you do some PvPmatches, it wont be long before you can open a second chipslot for 15000 gold. Considering the benefits you will gain, it is a very good investment early on. Do remember, that if you do PvP at level 1 - 4(5?), the only way to obtain chips without getting XP, is the two chests in the first available zone, because store wont offer them for sale untill a few levels in. In the chests you can get white, green and rarely blue chips(I have found blues there myself, but the droprate is very low). Level 1(assuming you have 2 open slots, and most likely green chips in them) Vital, Healing, Barbarous and OPOS(and possibly Duckula) will offer the largest gain compared to your allround life/damage. So if your planing to stay at level 1 for a while and Practise your skills or grind gold there, using a combination of the above will benefit you the most. I would probably go with Vital/Healing, Duckula/Healing or Vital/Duckula, because health/healthregain is more effective than armor/damage chips in the early stages of PvP. Level 4/5 and beyond(assuming you have 2 - 3 available chipslots, and enough gold to buy green, but preferably blue chips - ONLY spend mithrils on orange chips 3rd/4th chipslot. Save up any mithril you get/buy untill you can afford them) Vital, Metallic, Dhole, OPOS, Barbarous, Flash, Tough, Festinate, Ghost, Crit and Deadly. Now its time to decide if you will go with damageoutput, survivability or try to balance them. Regardless of which you chose, you should try to supplement you gamestyle with the chips and skills that benefit you the most, chips and skillpoints should compliment eachother. For raw damageoutput, id suggest: Dhole/Festinate(/Deadly w 3rd chipslot) if using automatics/snipers/RPGs(possibly deadly over Festinate w sniper) Dhole/OPOS(/Festinate w 3rd chipslot) if using Shotgun/revolvers(possibly Festinate over OPOS w revolver) Barbarous/Dhole(/OPOS, Festinate, Deadly or Flash w 3rd chipslot) if using melee attack, that also depends on the weapon offering the melee bonus; OPOS with shotgun, Festinate with Revolver, Assaultrifle and RPG, Deadly with Sniperrifle or Flash because you need to run down your enemies. Flash could replace Dhole - up to you. High survivability: Metallic/Vital/Tough. With only 2 chipslot, going for either Vital or Tough here, is a decision based on your healthpool and Armorvalue. Ghost also offers overall damage reduction, while Flash gives you high mobility, very good vs. melee attackers, and will better you general tactical situation. Balanced chip setup: Metallic/Dhole(/3rd chip should be chosen based upon your main weapon, skillsetup and the way you prefere to fight). If you focus on melee you can replace Dhole with Barbarous. You can tweak the chipsetup either way to balance survivability and damageoutput as you prefere. Level 4(5?) and beyond, 3 - 4 chipslots, healthy economy. The basics still applies; Damage, Survivability or Balanced. Now youve started to replace green and blue chips with purples, and maybe even an orange or two. I believe that the first orange you aquire should be the Metallic. You get a 25% reduction to ALL damage done to you, regardless of source, making it the most allround usefull chip available. Again, dont spend mithrils on any other chipquality than legendary, purples can be aquired with gold, so hang on to those hardearned mithrils, be patient, it will be worth the wait. 4 chipslots, 4+ orange chips(Rantings for elitist filth, PvPigs and $penders) This will be a judgementcall ofcourse, but based on what ive seen in PvP, the best allround chipsetup will be: Metallic, Flash, Dhole and Rocky/Tough/Ghost/Vital on rotation(potentially Immunity, Anti-, Deadly, Crit, Festinate, Barbarous) replacing any but Metallic, depending on weaponchoice/gamestyle/skillpoint distribution) Metallic should ALWAYS be equipped, if youve played enough PvP you should know the "why" of it by now, I see no reason to explain it yet again. Personally I like having Flash equipped, because it offers me a high degree of mobility, which benefits me as a shotgun/RPGuser both defensively, offensively and tactically(getting behind the enemy scum). Dhole gives me a damageincrease, regardless of using shotgun, RPG, grenade or melee. I switch between Vital and Rocky depending on the opposition, regular shooter/melee artist or RPGuser. I sort of regret having Vital as my swapchip with Rocky, bad investment on my part - I will probably replace it with Ghostly or Tough when Ive farmed enough mithrils, or even some other obscure chip. There are some potentially interesting builds/setups out there. Under the description of Anti-(X) chip i briefly touched on this. Meleeartist or Sniper with Metallic, Anti-Nano, Rocky and Ghost/immunity on swap, would make you a nightmare to RPGusers, iregardless of them using raw damage or elemental. Unfortunately you would sacrifice mobility, increased damageoutput, and survivability to conventional weapons and melee attacks, but it would be lovely to just stand still and soak up the RPGdamage while the opponent started to panic - so lovely.. Some other Chip setups ive considered: Sniper with Dhole, Crit, Deadly and Flash/Metallic RPGsoldier with Dhole, Festinate, Clip, Metallic/Flash Melee with Barbarous, Dhole, Flash, Festinate/Metallic Medic with Metallic, Duckula, Festinate, Flash/Vital (w superfast SMG) Soldier with Metallic, Tough, Timely, Winged (and Vital Get & Lost armor) Category:Blog posts